Talk:Hiroyuki Nishimura/@comment-67.11.135.194-20130920232322/@comment-67.11.135.194-20130924030915
Z-lion i've been thinking about what you said and i did a little research on when animes get put on cartoon network and other stations and here's what I found (i found this on wikipedia). "Views on sexuality and a tradition of celebrating relationships between males or females with a strong element of homoerotic undertones have resulted in more tolerance of homosexuals in fiction, but not necessarily in actuality, in japan than in the united states.This level of social acceptance means that anime, including many series aimed at children, often includes male and/or female homosexuals as recurring characters.However, there is considerable social stigma attached to homosexuality in the u.s, particularly where children's entertainment is concerned, and there is a strong association between homosexuality and sexual acts.Due to this, anime containing homosexual characters is often heavily censored through plot changes, dialog editing, and deletion of scenes.Where such edits are not possible or practical, the entire anime may be considered unsuitable for broadcast television and never imported, or released only on DVD with a rating higher than G-rated (such as TV-PG ot even TV-14).Examples include the american version of sailor moon in which lesbian characters sailor neptune and sailor uranus, were changed to "cousins" to cover up the fact that they were a romantic couple, and some scenes that could not be explained away by their NEW relationship were cut.However, there were points where some minor hints of "incest" were not cut out, which confused many viewers.The character zoisite was also changed to a women to conceal his relationship with the character malachite.The character fisheye was also changed to a women because he would impersonate women to seduce men to obtain the dream mirror he and the other villains of sailor moon supers needed.Censorship usually occurs even in cases when homosexual characters do not make sexual contact with one another on screen.Toya and yukito's relationship was completely removed from cardcaptor sakura despite them never being openly reffered to as homosexuals, and despite them never having any sexually intimate moments (they were never even pictured holding hands).In some instances, censorship on the grounds of homosexuality has taken place even when no homosexual relationship exists.For example, sayaoran Li's attraction to the power of the moon contained within yukito tsukishiro in cardcaptor sakura, was deleted on the grounds that it could be constructed as homosexuality.Tomoyo Daidouji was also heavily implied to have a romantic faxation on sakura kinomoto, mostly through her dialog.This was also removed in the american adaptation.Similar censorship is applied to conceal transgender or transvestism,For example, in battle of the planets a key villain with a male and female alter ego was divided into two seperate characters, while in sailor moon, the character sailor uranus, who frequently dressed and acted as a male, was toned down by dialog edits and scene changes.Another example of this was found in the first season of pokemon.An entire episode (holiday in acapulco) was cut from the serie's original syndicated u.s. release as it centered around a bikini contest in which one of the contestants was team rocket's james wearing a bikini with inflatable breasts.A heavily censored version with the bikini scene cut did air several years later after pokemon moved to kids WB as the "lost episode" beauty and the beach.This same censorship has also been practiced with hermaphrodite characters.In the japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the villian yubel was shown to be male on the left and female on the right, complete with two seperate voices.In the dub she has been slightly edited to appear entirely female, and is portrayed with only a single female voice.In the japanese version of digimon frontier by disney he was changed from male to female to avoid the flamboyant references made by the character, though later in digimon data squad english dub he was changed back to male." My point is z-lion is that even in 2013 Cartoon network and nick only make small changes to ensure that it's appropriate for viewer audiences. Another thing, I would only make small changes to the anime so people will enjoy it and it wouldn't JUST be for gay people. Here's an example of my small changes: Instead of torahiko bodybuilding to become attractive for hiroyuki, he would do it because after hiro left he worried that he'd get picked on by bullies(since he was shy as a child and hiroyuki would stand up for him) at the age of 13 he became bigger and muscular. The reason kyouji and soutarou are close is because since kyouji is his captain he always asks him questions on how he can be better. When tatsu undresses and stars dancing around the fire he wouldn't be drunk and he'd be wearing boxer shorts.they'd remove only juuichi's jacket and he'd say, "You jerks! Give me back my jacket!" Also here's another small change for kyouji and soutarou, "Shall we dance tarou?" Together?! no way!" "if you don't want to are you going to have to be forced out there?" "Ughh fine! These are only SMALL changes z-lion that (to me) wouldn't be harmfull, reply and i'll discuss some other things.